jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:AstridHofferson12/Koniec Początku
Hej Hej witam na tym blogu. Akcja dzieje się po JWS2. Miłego czytania ;p ' 'Rozdział 1 Chłodna woda muskałam moje stopy. Siedziałam na pomoście nad jeziorem i przygotowywałam się do skoku w zimną odchłań. Wdech, wydech i jeszcze raz wdech. Wciągnęłam głośno powietrze i wkoczyłam do wody. W pierwszym monecie przeszedł mnie okropny dreszcz. Zważając na to że temperatura była dosyć niska, nie miałam zamiaru długo się kąpać. Zanurkowałam. Z wielkim trudem otworzyłam pod wodą oczy. Obraz był rozmazany i mętny. Gdzieniegdzie można było dostrzec ruch który oznaczał pływającą rybę. Wynurzyłam się by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Podpłynęłam na tyle blisko brzegu by dotykać stopami dna. Nagle usłyszałam odgłos charakterystyczny dla Nocnej Furii. - Och Czkawka naprawdę nie mogę pobyć chwilę sama? - Mruknęłam do siebie, po czym zanurkowałam w nadziei że nie nie zauważy. Po chwili zorientowałam się że to bezsensowne skoro na brzegu stoi Wichura bawiąca się ze Straszliwcami. Czkawka napewno ją zauważy, a tam gdzie ona tam i ja. Popłynęłam w stronę szuwarów i wychyliłam zza nich głowę. Czkawka już wylądował na brzegu i rozglądał się po okolicy zapewne w poszukiwaniu mnie. Podszedł do kupki ubrań którą zostawiłam na trawie. (Jedyne czego z siebie nie zdjęłam to majtki i napierśnik). Podniósł moją koszulkę i automatycznie przeniósł swój wzrok na jezioro. W tym samym momencie ześlizgnęłam się z kamienia na którym stałam. Poczułam jak ostra krawędź głazu rozcina moją skórę. Westchnęłam cicho zażenowana zaistniałą sytuacją. Postanowiłam że jednak mu się pokażę lecz skożystam z elementu zaskoczenia. Zanurkowałam na tyle głęboko że mój brzuch ocierał się o piasek na dnie. Chciałam by Czkawka mnie nie zauważył. Kiedy byłam pewna że znajduję się na głębokości około metra zaczęłam się wynurzać. Chłopak jednak mnie nie zauważył pochłonięty karmieniem Szczerbatka. A ja tak starałam się go zaskoczyć. - Szukasz kogoś? - Krzyknęłam. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na mnie rozpromieniony - Czy nie za zimno na kąpiel w jeziorze? - Mnie byłoby zimno? Nie możliwe - Zaśmiałam się - Może w końcu wyjdziesz na brzeg? - Spytał przechadzając się po pomoście. - Tylko wtedy jak mnie złapiesz - podniosłam brwi do góry - Żartujesz prawda? - Nie - Odpowiedziałam pewnie -Błagam Astrid jest potwornie zimno - Powiedział z kwaśną miną - Oj no dobra - Przewróciłam oczami i podpłynęłam bliżej pomostu. Czkawka podszedł bliżej i ukucnął. Wyciągnęłam do niego rękę aby pomógł mi wgramolić się na most. Podał mi dłoń i wciągnęł mnie. Nagle przez głowę przebiegła mi szalona myśl. Uśmiechnęłam się - Astrid... znam ten wyraz twarzy. Co kombinujesz? - Spytał Czkawka odsówając się odemnie. W tym samym momencie popchnęłam go z taką siłą, że wpadł do wody. Poszłam w jego ślady. - Jak ja czegoś chcę to zawsze to dostaję - Stwierdziłam kiedy się wynurzył. - Ha ha ha bardzo śmieszne - Powidział Czkawka zgarniając z oczu mokre włosy - Też cię kocham - Zaśmiałam się głośno - Czyli wychodzimy na brzeg jak cię złapię, tak? - Najpierw musisz tego dokonać - Powiedziałam powoli się od niego odsuwając. - Bez najmniejszego problemu - Stwierdził i zaczął przedzierać się przez wodę w moim kierunku. Ja natomiast rzuciłam się przedsiebie i zaczęłam jak najszybciej płynąć w kierunku zarośli,tam najlepiej będę mogła go zgubić. Nagle coś zaczęło mnie ciągnąć do tyłu. Czkawka złapał moją nogę i cholował mnie ku brzegu. Poddałam mu się. Niech ma radochę Mijała jedna godzina, druga godzina a my ciągle siedzieliśmy nad jeziorem. Rozpaliliśmy ognisko i właśnie jedliśmy pieczone ryby złowione przez nasze smoki. Jak dobrz zrobić sobie przerwę od codziennych zajęć... - Czkawka- Krzyknęłam. Chłopak drgnął przestraszony - Wpadłam na szalony pomysł!-mówiłam podekscytowana - Słucham - Odpowiedział ziewając. Chyba wyrwałam go z drzemki - Zróbmy sobie wakacje, takiekilku dniowe. Wszyscy byśmy odpoczęli od codziennych obowiązków, od wodzowania w twoim przypadku. Razem z Śledzikiem, Sączysmarkiem, bliźniakami, Heatherą i Eretem byłoby super! - Dobry pomysł ale kto by mnie zastąpił? - A twoja mama? - Trzeba będzie z nią pogadać- Chłopak wyraźnie się orzywił - Powinna się zgodzić - To co wracamy do wioski? Ciemno już się robi. Zresztą trzeba wszystko omówić - Tak tak wracajmy. - Powiedział Czkawka Przeciągając się. Zgasiliśmy ognisko wodą z jeziora. Wsiedliśmy na smoki i poszybowaliśmy na Berk. Rozdział 2 Gdy tylko następnego dnia wstało słońce, Czkawka zwołał zebranie w Smoczej Akademi. O dziwo wszyscy stawili się punktualnie co było bardzo niecodzienne wśród Jeźdźców, szczególnie jeśli mówimy o Sączysmarku i bliźniakach. Gdy wraz z wodzem wkroczyłam na teren areny wszyscy już na nas czekali jakby przeczówali co mamy im do zaproponowania. Usiadłam na drewnianych skrzynkach pod kamienną ścianą. Obok mnie zwinięta w kłębek, drzemała Wichurka. Odreagowywała brak snu. Wczesne wstawanie nie było jej atutem. Wszyscy w ciszy czekaliśmy na wypowiedź Czkawki. Cisza i bliźniaki. Nie wiedziałam że to możliwe ale jednak teraz zachowały spokój. Było to wręcz niepokojące. Mój narzeczony też to zaóważył. Patrzył na wszystkich zdziwionym i wręcz przerażonym wzrokiem. Wyglądał komicznie. - No więc.. eee no.... Czy możecie się na mnie tak nie patrzeć?! Postanowiłam go wyręczyć. Podeszłam do niego i zwróciłam się do jeźdźców. - Nasz nie wiadomo dlaczego zestresowany Czkawka - Odwróciłam się z uśmiechem do chłopaka - Prubóje wam powiedzieć, że chcemy najbiższe parę dni spędzić poza Berk. Innymi mówiąc wakacje. - Po arenie przeszły entuzjastyczne szepty. Czkawka zadowolony z przerwania niezręcznej ciszy przejął pałeczkę i zaczął kontynuować - Będzie to w ramach wyjazdu integracyjnego ze smokami i nie tylko. Będziemy zwiedzać nowe lądy odkrywać nowe gatunki smoków... - Zanudzasz - Przerwał mu Sączysmark - Lepiej coś rozwalmy! - Zawtórował mu Mieczyk - Nie wierzę że to mówię ale jeśli nadarzy się okazja to pozwolę wam zrobić demolkę - Powiedział z uśmiechem. Widać było że bardzo cieszszy się na ten wyjazd. Bliźniaki z uciechy stuknęły się zgodnie chełmami.- Aha i jeszcze jedno. Eret i Heathera lecą z nami. Na twarzy Sączysmarka pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Od kiedy kruczoczarna dziewczyna pojawiła się na Berk odpuścił Szpadce i zaczął zarywać do niej. Można powiedzieć że Heathera cieszy się dużą popularnością wśród młodych mężczyzn. Eret ku niezadowoleniu Szpadki, także stara się o względy dziewczyny. - Wszyscy zadowoleni? - Spytał na koniec Czkawka. Jeźdźcy pokiwali zgodnie głowami - Tylko teraz pozostała kwestia tego kto mnie zastąpi ale to już ja załatwię. Jakieś pytania? - może powiesz kiedy wyruszamy? - Popatrzyłam na chłopaka znaczącą miną - Właśnie! Dzieki, że mi przypomniałaś. Wyruszamy jutro przed świtem. Zbiórka w Akademi o 5:00. Spakujcie wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy. - Jesne. Jejuuu nie mogę się już doczekać!!! - Krzyknęła podekscytowana Szpadka - No ja też - Przytaknął jej Sączysmark - Ale będzie fajnie- Dodał Śledzik - No - Wtrącił Mieczyk I tak oto zadowoleni jeźdźce rozeszli się do domów. Zaspane smoki dreptały za nimi ociężale. Na arenie zostaliśmy tylko ja i Czkawka. - Wiesz co trochę zaczynam się bać tej całej wyprawy - Popatrzył na mnie rozbawiony chłopak - Będzie dobrze. Trzeba tylko nie tracić głowy- Uśmiechnęłam się i oparłam łokieć na jego ramieniu. - Będzie ciężko. Z bliźniakami i Sączysmarkiem... - Dźgnął mnie delikatnie w rzebro - Oj nie przesadzaj, zresztą umiesz ich ogarnąć. W końcu masz te swoje zdolności przywódcze - Podniósł brwi i uśmechnął się - Nie jestem tego taki pewien. Oni nikogo nie słuchają. - Wodza posłuchają. I przestań marudzić! Lepiej chodźmy prozmawiać z twoją mamą- Powiedziałam radośnie. Ostatnio czuję jekbym była jedyną entuzjastycznie nastawioną do świata osobą - Jasne - Zgodził się Czkawka i ruszyliśmy w stronę jego domu Chłopak z łoskotem otworzył drzwi izby. Będąca w środku Valka myła mopem podłogę. Spojrzałam na drewniane deski na których stałam. Były tak czyste że aż się świeciły. - Zdejmijcie buty! - Zainterweniowała kobieta gdy Czkawka pewnym krokiem zaczął przemierzać salon. Natychmiast zawrócił i zdjął z nóg swoje skórzane buty. Poszłam w jego ślady i po chwili stałam na mokrej podłodze w samych onucach. - Mamo? - spytał niepewnie Czkawka - Czy ty sprzątasz? - Ktoś przecież musi. Ty nie raczysz kiwnąć palcem więc ja muszę odwalać całą czarną robotę a przecież wiesz jak ja bardzo nie cierpię sprzątać. Odparła niezadowolona kobieta. Otarła ręką czoło zgarniajc z oczu niesforne kosmyki - Widzisz, to u nasz rodzinne - Zaśmiał się chłopak Przepraszam za tak długą niebecność ale szkoła powoli mnie zabija. Mam nadzieję że next się podoba. Niezapomnijcie pisać komentarzy!!! Jak narazie jest ich mało ;p 'Rozdział 3' Valka bez przeszkód zgodziła się na tymczasowe zarządzanie wioską. Jak sama przyznała wiele razy zdarzało jej się wodzować, gdy Stoick wyjeżdżał na wyprawy wojenne czy też podpisywać kontrakty pokojowe. Teraz pozostało tylko spakować się i dobrze wyspać przed jutrzejszą podróżą. Weszłam do pokoju wcześniej pożegnawszy się z Czkawką. Otworzyłam drzwi szafy która świeciła pustkami. Wyjęłam walizkę i zaczęłam się zastanawiać co w nią spakować. Na pewno kompas i notatnik. Trochę ziół o Gothi i przypraw i Ryby. Co do ubrań wybrałam niebieską koszulkę, czarną futrzastą spódnicę, granatowe leginsy, zamszową kamizelkę nabijaną ćwiekami, dwie pary butów: letnie i zimowe oraz ciemnozieloną przyozdobioną metalowymi łuskami sukienkę, którą zakładałam tylko na specjalne okazje. Zatrzasnęłam wieko walizki i powolnym krokiem zaczęłam zmierzać w kierunku łóżka. Uchyliłam zaspane oczy i ostatni raz przed uśnięciem spojrzałam na zasypiające Berk. W pokoju Czkawki na który mam świetny widok właśnie zgasło światło. Poszedł spać. Na mnie też już pora. Zerknęłam jeszcze na Wichurę która cicho chrapała. Powoli gasły wszystkie światła. Jedynie Wiadro wałęsał się po wiosce. Pewnie znowu zapomniał gdzie mieszka. Za nim pijanym krokiem szedł Gruby. Chwycił go za rękę i zdesperowany pociągnął go w stronę domu. Trzasnęły drzwi... i nastała cisza. Przyjemna cisza jak zawsze wieczorami na Berk. Kochałam się w nią wsłuchiwać. Oczy robiły mi się co raz cięższe i cięższe. W końcu wgramoliłam się pod kołderkę utulona wizją jutrzejszego dnia i niemal natychmiast zasnęłam. Nazajutrz obudziło mnie pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyłam oczy. W pokoju było jeszcze ciemno. Zsunęłam z siebie pierzynę i podeszłam do drzwi nie zważając na panujący w pomieszczeniu chłód. Chwyciłam za klamkę i jednym szarpnięciem otworzyłam wrota. - Pobudka milady – W progu domu stał rozbawiony Czkawka - Już lecimy? – Zdziwiłam się i jeszcze raz zerknęłam na zewnątrz – Przecież jest jeszcze ciemno - A pamiętasz jak powiedziałem że lecimy przed zachodem słońca? – Powiedział kładąc nacisk na słowo „przed” - Faktycznie – Przyznałam mu rację –To ja pójdę się ogarnąć – Powiedziałam i popędziłam w kierunku łazienki - Tylko się pospiesz – krzyknął za mną Czkawka –Wszyscy już na ciebie czekają. - A Heathera i Eret z nami lecą?! – krzyknęłam ubierając się w mój codzienny strój - Tak. Rozmawiałem z nimi wczoraj wieczorem. - To dobrze. Może lepiej idź do jeźdźców. Jeszcze coś narozrabiają - Jasne. Jakby co to jesteśmy na arenie. Niemożliwe. Pierwszy raz zdarzyło mi się zaspać. A i tak najgorsze jest to że wszyscy na mnie czekają. Bardzo zła zaistniałą sytuacją poszłam się umyć. Potem związałam włosy w luźnego warkocza, chwyciłąm walizkę i wybiegłam z domu zabierając przy okazji topór. Podeszłam do Wichurki i przymocowałam jej bagaż przy prawym boku. Zdjęłam ze ściany łuk. Przypięłam go przy siodle i poleciałam na arenę. Tam spotkał mnie niecodzienny widok. Niemal wszyscy jeźdźcy słodko drzemali na swoich smokach. Jedynie Eret i Czkawka rozmawiali ze sobą szeptem. - Łał – Powiedziałam cicho, patrząc na otwarte usta chrapiącego Śledzika. - Wiesz Czkawka chyba zbiórka przed świtem nie była dobrym pomysłem. - Może masz rację. Pora ich obudzić – Westchnął zmierzając w stronę Szpadki i Mieczyka. - Pozwól że cię wyręczę – Złapałam Czkawkę za ramię i popatrzyłam na niego z chytrym uśmieszkiem - Mam się bać? - Nie ty. Oni – Wskazałam głową na śpiących jeźdźców - No dobrze. Ufam ci. Tylko nie przesadzaj, bardzo cię proszę Podeszłam do Śledzika. Podniosłam z ziemi akurat tam leżące pióro i zaczęłam nim miziać go po twarzy. Nieprzytomny chłopak zaczął machać ręką odpędzając natarczywego intruza. Kiedy jednak nic to nie pomogło zaczął mruczeć coś przez sen. Zmęczony całą sytuacją, w końcu otworzył oczy. - A Astrid! – Krzyknął na mój widok i spadł z Sztukamięs. - Zasmucę cię Śledzik. Zaraz wyruszamy ale jak znajdziemy dogodną wyspę na postój, obiecuję że będziesz mógł uciąć sobie drzemkę –Powiedziałam cały czas się śmiejąc - C co? – Usłyszałam zaspany głos za plecami. Odwróciłam się. Najwidoczniej głośny krzyk Śledzika musiał obudzić Szpadkę - Zaraz lecimy – Wyjaśniłam dziewczynie. Spojrzała na obok chrapiącego brata i od razu się ożywiła - Mogę go obudzić? – Spytała się z błyskiem w oku - Jasne – Odparł jej Czkawka Szpadka zbliżyła się do brata i odsunęła delikatnie dredy z jego twarzy - WSTAAAAAAWAJ! – Krzyknęła nagle mu do ucha. Chłopak jednak nic sobie z tego nie zrobił. Chrapał dalej na Jocie. Dziewczyna niezadowolona z efektu, chwyciła kamień i przywaliła nim z całej siły w twarz brata. Mieczyk natychmiast się podniósł - Ty to wiesz co dobre, siostra – Uśmiechnął się, rozcierając zaczerwieniony policzek Krzyk Szpadki tym razem zbudził Heatherę Przeciągnęła się i podeszła do Ereta, który zadowolony zaczął z nią rozmawiać. Rozejrzałam się po arenie. Jedynym jeszcze śpiącym wikingiem był Sączysmark. Czkawka właśnie zmierzał w jego stronę. Chwyciłam stojące po drugiej stronie areny wiadro z zimną wodą i podałam je narzeczonemu. - Czyń honory – Uśmiechnęłam się zawadiacko. Chwycił naczynie i wylał jego zawartość wprost na twarz Smarka. Natychmiast wyrwaliśmy go ze słodkiej drzemki. Wyglądał jak rozkapryszone dziecko któremu odebrano zabawkę. - Dobrze że mnie nie budziliście – Powiedziała z ulgą w głosie Heathera. – Gdybyście mnie potraktowali tak jak jego to byłoby z wami źle. - No dobrze moi drodzy. – Powiedział głośno Czkawka – Już najwyższa pora ruszać Wskoczyliśmy na smoki i równocześnie wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Na przodzie leciał Czkawka, następnie trochę z tyłu ja z Wichurą, za mną Szpadka, Mieczyk oraz Śledzik na swoich smokach a za nimi Eret na Czaszkochrupie, Heathera na Linie (z gatunku Szponiak) i Sączysmark na Hakokle. Lecieliśmy spokojnie. Pod nami delikatnie falował ocean. Zostawiliśmy za sobą wioskę a przed nami był tylko choryzont Rozdział 4 Lecieliśmy przez cały dzień. Atmosfera była miła. Pośmialiśmy się, pościgaliśmy. Niebo robiło się różowawe co oznaczało powoli zbliżającą się noc. Po słońcu nie było już ani śladu. Jedynym znakiem że przed chwilą zaszło, była pomarańczowa łuna unosząca się nad horyzontem. Czkawka zarządził całonocny postój na najbliższej, napotkanej wyspie którą okazało się Smocze Sanktuarium. Wlecieliśmy do środka przez małą jaskinię. Tam rozbiliśmy obóz. Smocze Sanktuarium było przepełnione życiem, tak jak przed wojną z Drago. Smoki którymi zawładną zły Apha po odzyskaniu świadomości wróciły tutaj bo w końcu to ich dom. Teraz latały spokojne i szczęśliwe dookoła wyspy. Gdy już nacieszyłam się tym widokiem, podeszłam do Wichury i zdjęłam z niej bagaże. Dałam jej kurczaka, po czym poleciłam Śledzikowi aby rozpalił ognisko i upiekł ryby na kolację. Następnie poszłam na poszukiwanie Czkawki który nagle się ulotnił. Szybko go znalazłam. Siedział na klifie i patrzył w przestrzeń. - Co jest? – Spytałam siadając obok niego. Nie odpowiedział. – Czkawka? -A jak myślisz?– Odpowiedział po chwili - Czkawka już to przerabialiśmy. – Szybko domyśliłam się o co mu chodzi. - Spójrz –Wskazał na miejsce gdzie Szczerbatek zabił Stoicka – Nic się nie zmieniło Zapanowała cisza co chwilę przerywana rozmowami Jeźdźców za naszym plecami. - Nie powinienem tu przychodzić – Westchnął - Prędzej czy później i tak musiałbyś się z tym zmierzyć, przecież wiesz. –Szepnęłam Czkawka odwrócił ode mnie wzrok i znów spojrzał przed siebie. - Ty mi czegoś nie mówisz- Stwierdziłam patrząc na jego profil. Spuścił głowę i zamknął oczy. - Czasem, czasem zastanawiam się do czego to wszystko dąży. Czy to co robię jest słuszne. Czy to wszystko ma jakiś cel. Bo po co się starać, odkrywać prawdę skoro nikt nie chce jej słuchać? - Chyba czegoś nie rozumiesz. Spójrz na Jeźdźców- chwyciłam go za ramię i zmusiłam do popatrzenia za siebie -Widzisz? Są szczęśliwi. Odkąd na Berk pojawiły się smoki, nasze życie nabrało barw. Nie jest już tylko czarne lub białe. Już nie żyjemy na zasadzie zabij bądź zgiń. Teraz wszyscy jesteśmy szczęśliwi. Dlaczego? Bo są smoki. A kto nam otworzył oczy? Ty Czkawka. Dokonałeś czegoś niesamowitego! Zmieniłeś ludzi. Zmieniłeś mnie! Pokazałeś nam inny świat. To nie jest tylko epizod Czkawka. To co uczyniłeś ty, co my, Jeźdźcy dokonaliśmy wspólnie na zawsze przeszło do historii. Za paręset lat będą o nas legendy a matki będą opowiadać na dobranoc swoim dzieciom o chłopcu który na zawsze zmienił bieg historii. Będziemy zmieniać ten świat krok po kroku i przedstawimy mu całą prawdę o którą walczymy od lat a jeśli nam to się nie uda to dokonają tego nasze dzieci, wnukowie, prawnukowie. - Spojrzałam na niego świdrując go wzrokiem– Rozumiesz? Czkawka uśmiechnął się do mnie wstał. Poszłam w jego ślady. Teraz staliśmy naprzeciwko siebie głęboko patrząc sobie w oczy - Masz rację Astrid – Powiedział a kąciki ust mu zadrżały - Widzisz jaki jesteś niesamowity? – Odwzajemniłam uśmiech – Nie wiem jak możesz jeszcze mieć jakieś wątpliwości Zaśmiał się cicho. Po chwili wahania mocno mnie przytulił - Nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobił – Wyszeptał mi do ucha Nagle jak z pod ziemi wyrósł Eret. - Przepraszam gołąbeczki ale ryby się już upiekły – Powiedział po czym dołączył do Spadki i Sączysmarka którzy już spożywali własne porcje - To co jemy? – Spytałam wpatrując się w jego szmaragdowe oczy - Jemy – Przytaknął z serdecznym uśmiechem, którego od bardzo dawna nie widziałam na jego twarzy. Miałam wrażenie, że dzisiejsza rozmowa bardzo zmieniła jego nastawienie do świata. Wbrew pozorom powiedziałam mu coś oczywistego. Myślę że on sam zdawał sobie z tego sprawę tylko brakowało mu osoby która by go w tym utwierdziła. Powolnym krokiem, wciąż się obejmując ruszyliśmy w stronę palącego się ogniska. Wzięliśmy bezpańskie ryby które okazały się być nasze i przystąpiliśmy do ucztowania. Jedzenie było pyszne. Ciepły lekko przypieczony dorsz po całym dniu podróży smakował niebiańsko. Nie był to wprawdzie halibut ale to wcale nie zmienia faktu że było bardzo smaczne. Po długiej kolacji i ponad godzinnym beztroskim gawędzeniu w końcu ułożyliśmy się do spania. Rozdział 5 Obudziłam się dosyć wcześnie. Głównie z tego powodu że spanie na twardym kamieniu jest bardzo niewygodne. Wszystko mnie bolało. Plecy i kark nieznośnie pulsowały. Podciągnęłam się na łokciach i spojrzałam na powoli budzących się jeźdźców. Sądząc po ich minach, ta noc też nie była dla nich miła. - Dzień dobry wszystkim - wyszeptałam do nich porannym zachrypniętym głosem. – Jak się spało? - Myślę że tak samo dobrze jak tobie – Jęczał Śledzik - Was też bolą plecy tak samo jak mnie?- Powiedział Mieczyk masując sobie kark - Nie martw się, nie tylko ciebie- Uśmiechnęłam się do niego - Jakie mamy plany na dzisiejszy dzień? – Odezwał się w końcu Czkawka – Lecimy dalej czy zostaniemy jeszcze tutaj? - Ja jestem za tym żeby lecieć dalej –Powiedziała Heathera, która jako jedyna z naszej siódemki nie narzekała. - Ja też – Przytaknęłam przyjaciółce - No dobrze, macie rację. Lepiej będzie jak polecimy dalej. – Czkawka podszedł do ogniska układając mały stosik z drewna – Ale najpierw musimy coś przekąsić - Tylko nie mów że znowu ryby – Powiedziała Szpadka udając że wymiotuje - A masz lepszy pomysł? - Ja to bym zjadł królika – Rozmarzył się Mieczyk - No takiego w ziołach – Dodał Eret – Moja mama zawsze robiła mi jagnięcinę. Mięsko cud miód. - Albo baraninę – Zaśmiałam się – Taką delikatną i rozpływającą się w ustach. Pycha - Mam rozumieć że ryb nie chcecie – Stwierdził Czkawka patrząc na nas z zażenowaniem - No tak można to ująć – Uśmiechnęłam się do niego - I co będziecie ganiać króliki ze swoimi toporami? Uwaga bo coś złapiecie – Czkawka przewrócił oczami - Przepraszam – Chrząknęłam i podbiegłam szybko do Wichurki. – Kto tu mówi o bieganiu za zwierzyną z toporami? – Powiedziałam zdejmując ze smoka łuk. Cała nasza ekipa oprócz Czkawki zrobiła tryjumfalne miny. - To co idziemy na polowanie ? – Zapytałam patrząc na Czkawkę rozbawionym spojrzeniem. Jego bezcenna mina zwalała mnie z nóg. - Ale w Smoczym Sanktuarium nie znajdziecie żadnych zwierząt – Powiedział szybko wódz mając nadzieję że nas zagiął - W okolicy jest mnóstwo małych wysepek. Tam na pewno coś znajdziemy – Odpowiedziałam z wyższością – Wsiadamy na smoki i lecimy! I tak oto wszyscy jeźdźcy z niezadowolonym Czkawką udaliśmy się na jedną z pobliższych wysepek w celu złapania śniadania. Mój brzuch zaczął grać marsza domagając się jedzenia. W końcu po wielu minutach poszukiwania, znaleźliśmy legowisko dzikich zajęcy. Wszyscy schowaliśmy się za wielki krzak aby nie wystraszyć naszego śniadania. Wychyliłam się zza gałęzi napinając łuk. Zmróżyłam oczy w celu jak najdokładniejszego wymierzenia strzału. Zając był na celowniku. Już miałam puścić cięciwę gdy usłyszałam za plecami wrzask. Na jego dźwięk podskoczyłam i przez przypadek wypuściłam strzałę która wbiła się tuż nad futrzaną głową zwierzaka. Całe stadko naszego jedzenia zaczęło w popłochu uciekać z legowiska. Odwróciłam się do Jeźdźców. – Pająk. Przepraszam – Szepnęła Heathera z miną niewiniątka. Całej tej sytuacji przypatrywał się rozbawiony Czkawka. Jeżeli nie uda nam się niczego złapać będzie mądrzył się cały dzień że powinniśmy się go słuchać i będzie powtarzał „A nie mówiłem?”. O nie Czkawka nie damy ci tej satysfakcji. Popatrzyłam na niego z uśmiechem i pokręciłam głową na znak że jeszcze nie wygrał. Zerknęłam jeszcze raz na stadko uciekających zajęcy - Słuchajcie – Zwróciłam się do Jeźdźców. – Całe stadko zajęcy właśnie nam ucieka. Drugiej szansy możemy nie dostać więc ruchy! Ruchy! Wyskoczyliśmy zza krzaka i ruszyliśmy na pogoń za zwierzakami. Cały czas starałam się jakiegoś trafić lecz słabo mi to wychodziło. - Złapaliście coś?! – Krzyknęłam odwracając się do Jeźdźców lecz to co zobaczyłam przyprawiło mnie o łzy śmiechu Szpadka i Mieczyk zamiast ganiać zające ganiali samych siebie, Śledzik jak jakaś wielka tłusta kluska ledwo człapał za wolno dreptającym zwierzakiem, Sączysmark biegał dookoła drzewa. Heathera choć silna i zorganizowana to niestety brakło jej refleksu który do polowań jest niezbędny. Najlepiej radził sobie Eret. Dwa razy prawie złąpał nam śniadanie. No właśnie. Niestety tylko prawie. Po dziesięciu minutach Czkawce znudziło się patrzeć na nasze starania. Usiadł pod drzewem i wtedy zobaczyłam. Mała szara główka grzebała w torbie chłopaka którą położył obok siebie. Powoli wyciągnęłam strzałę. Napięłam cięciwę, wycelowałam, strzeliłam. Strzała przebiła zwierzę i przygwoździła je do drzewa. Przerażony Czkawka spojrzał nią a następnie przeniósł wzrok na mnie. - Oszalałaś! – Krzyknął zły, ale słychać było w jego głosie ulgę i nutkę rozbawienia. – Mogłaś mnie zabić! - Nie narzekaj – Odpowiedziałam. – Ciesz się że złapałam nam śniadanie. Poza tym strzała wbiła się aż 5 cm od ciebie. – Zaśmiałam się nerwowo - Wolałbym żebyś jednak posługiwała się toporem. Wtedy mam do ciebie większe zaufanie – Powiedział. Powoli podchodzili do nas Jeźdźcy - No dobrze. Powiem ci że strzelałam na czuja, modląc się by nie trafić ciebie – Podeszłam do martwego zająca i chwyciłam go za uszy - Dzięki – Odpowiedział zbulwersowany chłopak - Hmm – Mruknęłam – Jednym zającem się nie najemy. Wychodzi na to że będziemy musieli dopchać się rybami - Czuję się niedoceniany – Powiedział Eret który właśnie szedł w naszym kierunku. Trzymał w dłoniach dwa dorodne zające - Świetnie Erecie synu Ereta – Pochwaliła go Szpadka - Wracajmy do jaskini bo zaraz umrę z głodu – Wyjęczał Śledzik - Masz rację ja też – Powiedziałam uśmiechając się do Czkawki Szybko wsiedliśmy na smoki i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Do Smoczego sanktuarium dotarliśmy w zawrotnym czasie. Tak samo szybko rozpaliliśmy ognisko i przyrządziliśmy nasze zające. Jedno słowo które określa tą wyżerkę to „pyszne”. Mięsko rozpływające się w ustach dokładnie tak jak opowiadaliśmy. Lekko zarumienione w ogniu. Czkawka po dłuższej chwili dał się namówić na nóżkę zajączka. Wyraźnie było widać że bardzo mu smakowało. Cudem zjedliśmy wszystko. Zostawiliśmy kości na ziemi którymi po chwili zaopiekowały się gnatochrupy. Następnie Wsiedliśmy na smoki i polecieliśmy dalej. Rozdział 6 Lecieliśmy przed siebie. Rozmawialiśmy i śmialiśmy się. Czas upływał tak szybko że prawie nie czuło się upływających godzin. Co chwilę naszą dyskusję przerywał okrzyk zachwytu gdzieś wysoko nad nami. Głos ten oczywiście należał do Czkawki który wraz z Szczerbatkiem robili podniebne akrobacje. Ponieważ dalsza rozmowa nie miała sensu dołączyliśmy się do niego. Pętle i beczki były teraz naszym celem. Każdy popisywał się jak mógł. Ja wraz z Wichurą robiłyśmy ostre zwroty, nurkowałyśmy, gnałyśmy z szybkością światła . Czkawka zaś poleciał bardzo wysoko ponad chmury. Już się domyślałam co chce zrobić. Nie pomyliłam się. Młody wódz zsunął się ze smoka i bezwładnie spadał w dół. W ułamku sekundy rozwinął skrzydła z nogawek swoich spodni i już szybował w przestworzach. Gdy był tuż nad taflą wody złapał go Szczerbatek Szczęśliwi i przepełnieni adrenaliną polecieliśmy dalej. Zobaczyliśmy wyspę. Była taka jak wszystkie inne, a ponieważ było jeszcze wcześnie nie zamierzaliśmy się na niej zatrzymywać gdyby nie jeden mały fakt. Unosząca się nad nią smuga dymu przykuła naszą uwagę. Wylądowaliśmy na plaży i ruszyliśmy w głąb lądu wcześniej zostawiwszy na brzegu smoki pod opieką Śledzika. Przedzieraliśmy się wytrwale przez gałęzie aż w końcu zobaczyliśmy źródło dymu – palące się ognisko, a przy nim śpiącego starca ubranego w łachmany. Czkawka podszedł do mężczyzny i sprawdził czy żyje. Żył. Otworzył oczy i na nasz widok omal nie zwariował - Ludzie, ludzie!- Krzyczał uśmiechając się do nas szeroko. Podbiegł do mnie i chwycił mnie za dłoń – Myślałem że już nigdy nie zobaczę żadnego człowieka, że całe życie spędzę na tej piekielnej wyspie - Kim jesteś? – Uśmiechnął się Czkawka - Nazywam się Topar. Dziesięć lat temu płynąłem na pewną wyspę. Do mojej rodziny i nagle... – Stężała jego mina – Sztorm. Ogromny sztormy. Fale wyrzuciły mnie na brzeg. Tylko ja przeżyłem. - Nie martw się. Pomożemy ci – Odezwała się Heathera – Prawda?- Zwróciła się do Czkawki -Oczywiście że tak –Przytaknął jej – Zabierzemy cię na naszą wyspę, a potem sam zdecydujesz czy zostaniesz czy popłyniesz na swoją wyspę, zgoda? - Zgoda – Odrzekł starzec Wróciliśmy na plaże, gdzie wraz z Śledzikiem czekały nasze smoki. Topar widząc je bardzo się przestraszył - Smoki?! Co tu robią smoki! – Krzyczał zdenerwowany - Spokojnie – Uspokajał go Czkawka – One są z nami Szczerbatek podszedł do starca. Ten odskoczył jak poparzony - Nocna Furia! Nie dość że smoki to jeszcze Nocna Furia! Czy wy do reszty oszaleliście?! – Wrzeszczał jak opętany - Spokojnie nie zrobi ci krzywdy- Powiedział wódz przytulając do siebie łeb Szczerbatka – Jeżeli chcesz wydostać się z tej wyspy musisz nam zaufać – Powiedziałam zbliżając się do Wichurki - Nie masz wyboru. - Mogę zmienić twoje nastawienie do smoków – Powiedział Czkawka prezentując protezę na ogonie smoka – On, pomiot burzy i błyskawic już nie raz uratował mi życie. A ja jemu. – Spojrzał na Topara – Zaufaj nam. Starcowi strach trochę minął. Zbliżył się do Nocnej Furii i wyciągnął do niej rękę, tak jak polecił mu Czkawka. Smok przytknął łeb do jego dłoni po czym zaczął się do niego łasić. Mężczyzna wpierw był przerażony ale z każdym mokrym liźnięciem Szczerbatka uśmiech na jego twarzy powiększał się. - Widzicie – Powiedział, drapiąc Szczerbatka za uszami – Na mojej wyspie każdy musiał zabijać smoki i to nie tylko z przymusu bo atakują wioskę. To był rytułał, tradycja. Teraz wydaje mi się to bez sensu. Te smoki – Wskazał na Szczerbatka – nie wydają się groźne jak tamte które zapamiętałem z wioski - Żadne smoki nie są groźne. Wystarczy zdobyć ich zaufanie a one staną się tak lojalne że będą gotowe oddać z ciebie życie. - A jak ty zdobyłeś zaufanie Szczerbatka? – Dopytywał się starzec - To długa historia. Opowiem ci po drodze a teraz nie traćmy czasu. Musimy lecieć - Czyli lecimy do domu? – Spytała Szpadka - Na to wygląda – Odparł jej Czkawka - Ej ale mieliśmy mieć wakacje. – Jęknęła z wyrzutem - Fakt ale w tej sytuacji to niemożliwe - Ciesz się że w ogóle wyrwaliśmy się z wioski – Wtrąciłam – Lećmy już Wsiedliśmy na smoki. Starzec wspiął się na Sczerbatka i usiadł tuż za Czkawką. - Trzymaj się mocno – Powiedział do niego chłopak – Jeżeli będziemy lecieć za szybko to powiedz. Nie każdy jest przyzwyczajony do latania. Może być ci niedobrze. Jednocześnie wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Z twarzy Topara odpłynęła cała krew. Był blady. Miał zamknięte oczy i cały czas trzymał się kurczowo Czkawki. - Czkawka! – Krzyknęłam starając się przekrzyczeć świszczący wiatr – Zwolnij bo twój pasażer nie wyrabia! Chłopak skinął głową i dał znak żeby wszyscy zwolnili. Teraz szybowaliśmy spokojnie wśród chmur. Starzec zdobył się na odwagę i otworzył oczy. Widać było po jego minie że nigdy nie widział piękniejszego widoku. Od razu przypomniało mi się jak ja byłam zachwycona kiedy Czkawka porwał mnie na wspólny lot. Czułam się jak ptak. Podejrzewam że Topar czuł się teraz tak samo. Zniżyliśmy trochę lot tak że spokojnie było widać ocean. Od razu nasz wzrok przykuł statek. Na żaglach miał dziwny, złowieszczy znak z którym nigdy się nie spotkałam. Była to ludzka czaszka w której oczodołach przeplatał się smok nieznanej mi rasy. - Zatrzymajcie się, to statek z mojej wioski! – Krzyknął starzec Zakołowaliśmy nad nim i wylądowaliśmy na pokładzie. Ludzie będący na łajbie od razu rzucili się na nas z bronią. Czkawka zszedł ze smoka i podniósł ręce do góry. - Nie jesteśmy wrogo nastawieni – Od razu powiedział lecz oni nie opuszczali broni. – Znaleźliśmy na wyspie rozbitka który pochodzi z waszej wyspy. Mówiąc to pomógł Toparowi zejść z Szczerbatka. Kapitan statku zarządził opuszczenie broni - Skąd pochodzisz? – Spytał - Z wyspy Berk Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi a na jego twarzy malowało się zaskoczenie - Wiele słyszałem o tej wiosce – Powiedział po chwili - Z Berk? – Spytał z trwogą w głosie starzec i zaczął podchodzić do Czkawki chcąc mu coś powiedzieć. Kapitan skinął palcem Dwóch żołnierzy chwyciło Topara za ręce i siłą wepchnęli go pod pokład - Dziękujemy za uratowanie naszego obywatela. Teraz możecie już lecieć – Powiedział rzeczowo patrząc z obrzydzeniem na smoki. Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze i skierowaliśmy się w stronę Berk. Podleciałam bliżej do Czkawki - Czy tylko mi to wydało się podejrzane? – Powiedziałam - Nie tylko tobie – Odpowiedział - Widzieliście jak potraktował Topara? On chciał ci coś ważnego powiedzieć – Wtrąciła Heathera - A on kazał go zamknąć pod pokładem – Dodał Eret - Obawiam się – Powiedział Czkawka – Że coś dzieliło go z moim ojcem. Tylko co? - Jego albo jego wodza - Może twoja mama będzie coś o tym wiedziała? – Spytałam - Miejmy nadzieję. – Mruknął – Na Berk powinniśmy dolecieć jutro z samego rana. Lepiej przyspieszmy. Wzbiliśmy się ponad chmury skąd mieliśmy świetny widok na zorzę polarną. Na niebie było widać małe błyszczące punkciki które co chwilę spadały tworząc na ciemnym niebie jasne smugi. Pełnia księżyca świeciła niczym płomień świecy. Na ocean padały cienie naszych smoków. Zorza trwała około godziny. Spojrzałam na jeźdźców którzy już drzemali. Wszyscy oprócz Czkawki. Wpatrywał się w niebo a w jego oczach odbijały się gwiazdy. Powoli nastawał dzień. Jasne słońce zamieniło się miejscami z księżycem. Lecieliśmy jeszcze godzinę aż w końcu na horyzoncie pojawił się zarys znanej nam wyspy. Wyspy Berk. Naszego domu. (Jeśli to przeczytałeś zostaw komentarz. Jakikolwiek. Chcę zobaczyć ile osób to czyta ;p) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone